Metallurgical reactors are well known in the art. These reactors are typically gravity-fed from above by a charging installation, which in turn may be fed with bulk material from intermediate hoppers. One type of charging installation is disclosed in international application WO 2012/016902 A1. Here, the material is fed through a feeder spout, which is positioned above the inlet of a distribution chute. The chute is mounted on a rotatable support, in which the feeder spout is disposed. To provide for a two-dimensional mobility of the chute, it is also tiltable relative to the support by shafts connected to a gear assembly. The gear assembly is positioned inside a gearbox formed by the support and a stationary casing on which the support is rotationally mounted. For protection of the gear assembly, the bottom portion of the casing has a heat protection shield with a cooling circuit. The shield defines a central opening, in which a lower portion of the support is disposed. Although the overall design of this device is effective and provides for adequate protection of the gear assembly, heat and dust from the reactor may enter into the gearbox, especially when the casing and/or the support are deformed.